bintang favoritku!
by Grth
Summary: baca saja di dalam nya...
1. Chapter 1

Grth:Holla…holla…minna-san…!Saya Grth!Ini fic pertama saya di fandom naruto…!Semoga kalian suka…!^^

Hiyoko:Fic ini terinspirasi sama drama korea He's Beautiful(You're Beautiful) lho…!

Grth:wah…Hiyoko-chan juga ikut ke sini nih….?

Hiyoko:iya dong….!Aku kan udah jadi asisten Grth-chan…!

Grth:kalau begitu ayo kita mulai fic ini…!

Hiyoko:ayo…!

Grth&Hiyoko:Selamat membaca….!^^

Bintang Favoritku!

Story by Grth

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi:

He's Beautiful

(You're Beautiful)

Pairing:Sasusaku

Rated: T

Warning:ngawur,aneh,OOC(mungkin),gaje,ngebosenin,typo berserakan di sana sini,hancur,gak nyambung….

Di sebuah konser…

"KYAAAA!CHEONSA[1]!CHEONSA!" teriak semua perempuan saat band yang bernama Cheonsa itu tampil.

"Holla….holla…minna-san…!" sapa sang vokalis Uchiha Sasuke yang langsung membuat semua perempuan yang menontong langsung histeris.

"KYAAA…!SASUKE-KUN…!" teriak para penonton perempuan histeris

"Sekarang kita akan mempersembahkan lagu Saranghaeyo[2]!Ciptaan Sasuke sendiri…!" sekarang sang gitaris yang mengambil itu barulah sang vokalis yang menyanyikan lagu yang sudah di bilang sama sang gitaris.

_**ijuchumeso nol saranghae-do tweni  
aju chogumwe nipumeso  
nal namkyudo ttonakandamyon  
nae mamapun-go charal-janha**_

_**saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
himdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no animyon an-dwae  
uri sarangun chong-hae-jyo-bori-nun-myo-ngin-gol**_

_**nol him-dulke han nun-mul-kka-jido  
ijen nae-ga chonbu gapul-kkeyo  
nae-ga kippun gon naye gu usumi  
chigum nal dal-ma it-danun got**_

_**saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
himdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no animyon an-dwae  
uri sarangun chong-hae-jyo-bori-nun-myo-ngin-gol**_

_**chigum-chorom-man sarang-hae-yo dashi shija-khae-yo  
himdul-geman haet-don kudae-jiman  
I love my friend no-animyon an-dwae  
modun gol it-go haeng-bo-kha-geman hae-julkke**_

_**saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
himdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no a-nimyon an-dwae  
uri sarangun chong-haejyo bori-nun-myo-ngiya….**_

"KYAAA!SASUKE-KUN…!" teriak histeris para penonton begitu Sasuke selesai Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Di sebuah Gereja di daerah terpencil…

Di halaman…

Di sana ada seorang Biarawati yang sedang menyapu halaman sambil bernyanyi nya sangat indah…

Tapi sang Biarawati itu tidak mengetahui kalau ada yang memperhatikan adalah Jiraya sang pencari ia di tugaskan mencari seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi suara Sang idola yaitu ?Karena kualitas suara nya sedikit yang ia incar adalah seorang Biarawati yang bernama Haruno Sakura belum jadi hanya di bawah tingkat seorang hanya memandangi wajah Sakura dan membandingkan dengan sebuah ?

"Oh…ternyata adik nya seorang Biarawati ya…" guman Jiraya membandingkan Sakura dengan foto seseorang yang mirip dengan artis ternama yaitu Sakirei laki-laki Sakura dan juga mereka berdua itu ?

Lalu Jiraya pun berani menghampiri Sakura.

"Permisi…." sapa Jiraya pelan

"Ah…iya…ada apa?" tanya Sakura sopan dan ramah

"Apa benar kau bernama Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya…ada perlu apa?"

"Ada yang ku ingin bicarakan…"

"Tentang apa?"

"Eng….sebaiknya bicara di tempat lain saja…"

"Eh…?"

Tanpa Sakura jawab,Jiraya menarik tangan nya ke belakang Gereja.

Di belakang Gereja….

"Kau adik Sakirei Haruno kan?" tanya langsung Jiraya

"Eh..i..iya…emang ada apa?"

"Hm….begini…kau bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu?"

"Aku mohon padamu agar masuk ke anggota Cheonsa!" kata Jiraya langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Cheonsa?Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos

"He?Kamu tidak tahu Cheonsa?"

" Cheonsa itu apa?"

"Cheonsa itu adalah grup band….tapi anggota nya semua cowok…aku mohon...sangat memohon pada mu untuk masuk ke anggota Cheonsa…!"

"Heh?Kenapa harus aku…?"

"Karena aku di suruh untuk mengundang kakak mu….."

"Lalu kenapa aku yang malah di undang masuk grup itu…?"

"Karena kakak mu masih di luar negeri…..jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya yaitu kamu…."

"Aku ini kan perempuan….!"

"Tapi wajah kalian itu sangat mirip…."

"Ya memang…namanya juga kembar….!"

"Aku mohon….sangat…sangat….memohon padamu….tolonglah aku…aku bisa di pecat kalau tidak membawamu sebagai kembaran kakak mu ke Cheonsa…!" kata Jiraya yang langsung berlutut di hadapan Sakura kewalahan melihat Jiraya berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jangan begitu….baik..baik aku akan membantumu…!Tapi bagaimana caranya….?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Itu sangat gampang…!Kau hanya perlu menyamar menjadi laki-laki sampai kakak mu datang dari luar negeri…." Jelas Jiraya

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mengenaliku?"

"Tidak mungkin…!Wajah mu sangat mirip dengan kakak mu….!Lihat…!" kata Jiraya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membandingkan wajah hanya diam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jiraya meyakinkan Sakura

"Hm…baiklah…." Jawab Sakura pasrah

"Oke kalau begitu ayo ikut ke Manajement Cheonsa…!Kau harus bertemu dengan anggota grup itu….!Ayo suster…!" ajak Jiraya

"Tunggu dulu…!Yang pertama…aku ini belum jadi suster….yang kedua bagaimana nanti dengan suster kepala?Dan aku ini masih SMA…." tanya Sakura bingung

"Hm...bilang saja kau membantu ku...dia pasti mengerti...!Lalu tentang sekolah mu biar aku yang urus…."

"Ugh...baiklah…." kata Sakura pasrah(lagi)

"Nah kalau begitu ayo…!" kata Jiraya menarik tangan Sakura

"Eh…tapi aku harus pamit dulu sama suster kepala…!" kata Sakura

"Hm…baiklah aku juga ingin bertemu dengan nya…" kata Jiraya melepaskan tangan Sakura

Setelah berpamitan dengan suster kepala...

"Suster kepala,aku pergi dulu ya…." pamit Sakura

"Sakura kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…" kata suster kepala dan memeluk Sakura

"Baik...kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke sini…"

"Iya…"

"Terima kasih sudah memberi izin…." Ucap Jiraya membungkukan badan.

"Iya…tidak masalah..." kata suster kepala

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu…"

"Iya hati-hati ya Sakura….!"

Sakura hanya dan Sakura pun masuk mobil dan pergi menuju konoha…..

Di dalam mobil….

"Suster….nanti kau harus mengganti pakaian mu di manajement….dan nama mu bukan Sakura Haruno lagi…." Kata Jiraya yang sukses membuat Sakura menganga lebar

"Kalau begitu nama ku di ganti dengan nama apa?"

"Ya sudah pasti nama kakak mu….!**Sakirei Haruno**….!

"HAAAAHHH?"

*TBC*

[1] Cheonsa itu bahasa korea yang artinya malaikat…..menurut kalian aneh gak kalo ada band yang nama nya Cheonsa?

[2] Saranghaeyo itu lagu yang di nyanyi'in sama penyanyi korea nama penyanyi nya Kim Hyung-sup!Lagu ini pernah saya pakai sebagai pengiring fic saya di fandom Eyeshield 21….

Bagaimana?Bagus gak?*all:NGGAK!*

Hehehe….. saya sudah berusaha supaya gak sama nih sama kayak film nya…!Masih sama gak?

Yah….moga-moga gak sama deh…!XD

Maaf ya kalau yang ini terlalu pendek….!

Gomen…!Joesonghabnida…!m(_ _)m

Entah ini prolog atau chapter….menurut readers aja deh…!

Kalau menurut saya prolog iya…..chapter juga iya….

Jadi tolong di review ya….!

Biar saya yakin untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini….!^w^

Grth&Hiyoko:Mind To Review?*puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Grth:Hahai…!Ketemu lagi dengan saya Grth!Yang sebelumnya itu anggap saja itu chapter pertama ya…!^^

Hiyoko:lho?kok gitu Grth-chan?

Grth:hm…karena mungkin gak cocok jadi prolog...

Hiyoko:yaelah…..=_="""a

Grth:saya sangat….sangat…sanggaaatttt berterima kasih kepada yang udah ngereview fic aneh ini….semoga saya masih punya ide lainnya supaya gak mirip kayak film nya…..doakan saya ya…!^^

Fiuh….dari pada saya banyak bacot lagi,mending mulai aja fic nya….!Ayo Hiyoko-chan!

Hiyoko:ayo….!

Grth&Hiyoko: selamat membaca…..!^^

Bintang Favoritku!

Story by Grth

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi:

He's Beautiful

(You're Beautiful)

Pairing:Sasusaku

Rated: T

Warning:ngawur,aneh,OOC(mungkin),gaje,ngebosenin,typo berserakan di sana sini,hancur,gak nyambung….

Di depan Manajement Cheonsa...

Di sana ada banyak orang yang sedang dari mereka !Semua yang sedang menunggu itu adalah perempuan…!Lalu datanglah mobil berwarna biru muda yaitu mobil yang di tumpangi Sakura dan Jiraya...

"Ayo sudah sampai…!" kata Jiraya menepuk pundak pun turun,ia kaget melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan Manajement yang bernama Hatake's Corp pun langsung menanyai Jiraya.

"Ng…manajer Jiraya,kenapa ada banyak orang di sini?"

"Hm?Mereka ini adalah fans selalu menyempatkan datang ke sini untuk bertemu sang sayangnya belum tentu juga idola mereka itu akan datang melewati jalur ini…"

"Eh?"

"Iya kalau anggota Cheonsa malas di kerumumi,mereka akan melewati jalan kalau mereka tidak sempat,mereka akan melewati jalur utama ini" jelas Jiraya panjang lebar.

"Oh…" Sakura hanya ber-"Oh" ria.

_Ting…Triong…Ting…Tung…_

Ponsel Jiraya pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menerima telepon itu.

"Ya hallo?Oh manajer Kakashi…Ada apa?Bertemu dengan ku?Oh baiklah" kata Jiraya menutup telpon nya dan menghampiri Sakura

"Suster….aku ada urusan mendadak….kau bisa mencari Sasuku,Sai dan Naruto kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini belum jadi suster…Tapi siapa itu Sasuke,Sai dan Naruto?"

"Sasuke itu adalah vokalis grup -ciri nya berambut emo yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam,bermata Gara dia adalah gitaris grup -cirinya berambut merah dan biasanya di itu jarang yang terakhir Naruto,dia adalah Drummer grup -ciri nya rambutnya kuning,baik hati,selalu ramah,punya kumis kayak kumis kucing,selalu ceria, kau bisa mencari mereka kan?Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…!" kata Jiraya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh…tunggu dulu…!" kata Sakura sedikit sayang sekali Jiraya tidak mendengarnya dan meninggalkan nya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,Sakura menghampiri fans Cheonsa melihat banyak sekali yang memakai baju seragam ia melihat ada perempuan yang duduk di kursi lipat dan dia di kipasi oleh 2 terus melihat akhirnya ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei kau…kau fans baru Cheonsa ya…?" tanya orang saja dia adalah ketua Fans Club Cheonsa(di singkat FCC) yang bernama Rin.

"Eh..?"

"Wah…lihat!Dia mempunyai cincin Biarawati!Dan bajunya juga…!Kenapa ide ini tidak terpikirkan oleh ku ya…?" kata anak buah ketua FCC yang menunjuk jari telunjuk Sakura yang berisi cincin Biarawatinya dan baju khas Sakura hanya diam,tidak tahu mesti ngomong apa….

Lalu mobil berwarna putih pun itu ternyata di tumpangi oleh anggota grup cepat ketua FCC dan yang lain nya meninggalkan Sakura dan mengerubumi ke tiga orang Sakura menemukan sebuah kipas jantung berwarna biru dan merasa barang itu bukan milik nya ia pun ikut berlari ke arah kerubuman orang tujuannya bukanlah untuk minta tanda tangan atau minta foto bareng.

"Hei…!Barang kalian jatuh…!" teriak Sakura berlari menuju kerumuman langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat ke 3 orang yang di kerumumi terbengong-bengong sambil memenggang kipas itu di juga tidak sadar kalau mereka bertiga semakin melewatinya adalah Sasuke,yang ke dua adalah Sai dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto balik lagi ke Sakura yang masih bengong ia melihat kipas yang Sakura pegang dan menanda selesai ia pun melambaikan tangan nya dengan senyum di wajah nya.

'Aku melihat mereka seperti bintang….aku pasti bermimpi…!Suster kepala,tadi aku melihat mereka seperti mereka malaikat yang sesungguhnya?' pikir Sakura yang masih terpesona melihat ke 3 orang tak lama kemudian Jiraya kembali datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei,suster…kau sudah bertemu mereka?" tanya Jiraya menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Eh,ia…." Jawab Sakura yang mulai sadar dari alam mimpi-?-.

"Hem….manajer Jiraya…" kata Sakura

"Ya?"

"Sekarang aku ingin menjadi seorang Sakirei Haruno…."

"Eh?"

"Iya…aku ingin menjadi Sakirei Haruno…aku ingin membantu kakak ku….saat ia pulang nanti, dia pasti tidak kerepotan…dia pasti senang jika aku membantunya…." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya….!"

"Baiklah aku akan katakan pada Manajer Kakashi…baiklah nanti malam akan di adakan jumpa pers untuk para wartawan…di sana kau akan di umumkan menjadi anggota Cheonsa…ayo masuk dulu ke dalam…kau harus siap-siap…"

Pada saat malam nya…

Sakura sedang berada di sebuah ia sedang berdiri di depan dirinya pun membelai rambut pink nya yang panjang Sakura melepaskan cincin dan kalung Biarawatinya dan mengambil pakaian di dalam tas nya….

"Sekarang aku adalah Sakirei Haruno…." guman Sakura dan mengambil gunting dari tas pun melihat dirinya lagi di dengan berat hati ia harus menggunting rambutnya sendiri.

KREES

KREES

KREES

Sakura pun menggunting rambut nya menjadi lebih tidak lebih dari rambut anak ia menggunting rambutnya ia langsung memakai bajunya dan tak lupa sebelum memakainya,Sakura melilitkan sabuk berwarna putih di bagian dada ia tinggal memakai sepatu dan merapikan potongan rambut nya yang masih berantakan itu dengan hair spray *maklum….motong sendiri….=,="*

Di luar….

Di luar dari tempat Sakura tadi,ada banyak sekali sang pemilik Manajement sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang tentang acara jumpa pers pemilik Manajement ini adalah Hatake sebut saja Manajer Kakashi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang wartawan Kai…" ucap manajer Kakashi.

"Ah,sama-sama manajer…oh ya bagaimana tentang si pendatang baru anggota Cheonsa?" tanya Kai

"Oh itu dia adalah artis ternama!Namanya Sakirei Haruno…" jelas Kakashi.

"Oh begitu…."

"Kalau begitu ayo duduk dulu nanti dia akan datang…" kata Kakashi mengajak wartawan Kai masuk.

Satu jam kemudian….

"Nah sekarang sudah akan kita mulai acara jumpa pers kali ini….Pertama-tama mari kita sambut Cheonsa…!" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke,Sai dan Naruto sebagai anggota Cheonsa masuk."Dan sekarang tentang anggota baru Cheonsa…" baru Kakashi ngomong sampai situ,wartawan sudah buru-buru membuka laptop dan menyediakan sebuah kamera."Dan inilah dia **Sakirei Haruno**...!" lanjut para wartawan sudah siap di depan ruangan yang tadi Sakura gunakan untuk mengganti penampilan menit berlalu…..Tapi Sakura tidak keluar juga dari ruangan ,Gara dan Naruto hanya saling sekian menit berikutnya,barulah pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka tentu saja ada Sakura di tengah-tengah rambut pink nya yang panjang menjadi pendek,berpakaian selayaknya laki-laki,dan mata emerlad nya lah yang sedikit mengganjal dari semua penampilan nya itu….

Walaupun kini ia berpakaian laki-laki,tapi kalau begitu melihat mata nya pasti merasa ada yang mengganjal…..

Wartawan dengan cepat memfoto Sakura dengan _blist _habis-habisan yang bisa membuat orang buta begitu di foto…

"Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan mata nya itu…" komentar Naruto begitu melihat Sakura."Tapi….apa benar dia laki-laki..?" tanya Naruto tapi sayang sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkannya…

*~!Ya!~*

Besoknya di sekolah Sakura...

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolahnya yaitu Konoha High kejadian kemarin,Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memakai rambut palsu untuk menutupi kependekan sayangan nya tidak berlangsung lama,orang-orang langsung berbisik-bisik gak jelas tentang yang berbisik "Eh,lihat sekarang Sakura rambutnya jadi pendek…tapi kenapa aku merasa dia mirip dengan Sakirei Haruno ya?" ada juga yang bilang "Hei,kalau dilihat Sakura mirip dengan Sakirei Haruno…apa hubungan nya dengan Sakura ya?Pasti mereka punya rahasia…apa mereka orang yang sama…?apa mereka punya hubungan khusus…bisa saja dia memotong rambut nya karena keinginan pacarnya…?".Sakura memang sedikit risih dengan bisik-bisikan Sakura bisa sampai ke kelas dengan selamat dari jutaan pertanyaan dari anak-anak Konoha High Ino dan Hinata menghampirinya.

"Hai jidat…!" sapa Ino dengan santai

"Se-selamat pagi Sakura-chan…" sapa Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hai pig,selamat pagi Hinata-chan…!" sapa Sakura balik.

"Oh ya aku mau tanya…kenapa rambut mu jadi pendek gini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk rambut pink Sakura yang pendek.

"I-iya sakura-chan…ke-kenapa rambut mu jadi pen-pendek?" sekarang Hinata lah yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino dan Hinata,wajah Sakura langsung lah yang pertama menyadari ada suatu hal yang di rahasiakan Sakura.

"Kenapa wajah mu pucat?Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Ino tajam.

"Ah,a-anu…be-begini…" kata Sakura terbata-bata seperti Hinata.

"Jelaskan…."kata Ino tajam(lagi)

"Hem…baiklah….tapi bicara nya jangan di sini…" kata Sakura lemas.

"Baik…ayo kita ke belakang sekolah…!" kata Ino Sakura dan Hinata di tarik Ino dan mereka menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Di belakang sekolah….

"HAH?KAU PURA-PURA JADI COWOK,UNTUK MASUK KE BAND CHEONSA?" teriak Ino kaget mendengar penjelasan Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ssstt…!Jangan teriak teriak dong…nanti bisa di dengar orang…!" bentak Sakura.

"Trus ke-kenapa kamu bisa masuk grup band Cheonsa itu,Sa-Sakura-chan?" sekarang Hinata yang bertanya.

"Ng…itu…sebenernya kakak ku yang di undang masuk grup…tapi karena kakak ku sedang di luar negeri….jadi aku harus menggantikan nya….sekarang aku punya dua kepribadian…di sekolah aku jadi Sakura Haruno….tapi di grup Cheonsa aku jadi….Sakirei Haruno…" jelas Sakura yang semakin lemas jika menjelaskan bagian sekian detik berlalu….

"ARGGHH!SAKURA KAU MENYAMAR JADI COWOK UNTUK MENGGANTIKAN KAKAK MU..?BERARTI KALIAN KEMBAR DONG?SAKIREI HARUNO ITU KAK-Hemmpp…Hemmpp…!" Sakura membekap mulut Ino yang sangat berisik itu.

"Te-tenang lah Ino-chan,Sakura-chan…" kata Hinata angkat bicara.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berisik…!" bentak Sakura ke Ino.

"Iya…iya…jadi kalian kembar ya?" tanya Ino.

"Yah~….begitulah…."

"Te-terus ka-kakak mu di ma-mana Sakura-chan?" sekarang Hinata yang bertanya.

"Ng…kakak ku sedang di luar negeri…sekarang aku yang menggantikan posisi nya…"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukan nya,Jidat…" ujar Ino menyemangati Sakura.

"I-iya,Sakura-chan…Ka-kau pasti bi-bisa melakukan nya dengan baik…" sekarang Hinata yang menyemangati tersenyum sungguh berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena memberikan sahabat yang sangat baik seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Ino,Hinata-chan…tapi ini rahasia ya…jangan pernah kalian memberitahu kepada siapa pun termasuk kakak mu Hinata-chan…"kata Sakura serius.

"Iya…tenang saja Jidat…!" balas Ino dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Ba-baik Sakura-chan…" kini Hinata yang sedikit gugup karena Hinta selalu bercerita apapun dengan kakak nya yaitu Neji.

"Nah~…kalau begitu ajak kita ke studio dong…aku juga fans Cheonsa lho….apa lagi aku paling nge-fans sama Gara….!" Ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Iya…iya…" Sakura menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"A-aku ju-juga ikut….?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut Hinata-chan….!Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan ke kamu Hinata-chan…!" kata Sakura yang langsung membuat Hinata blushing.

"Tunggu dulu…!Kalau kau sekarang jadi Sakirei Haruno…bagaimana tentang keinginan mu menjadi seorang Biarawati?" tanya Ino.

"A-apa kau bu-buang begitu sa-saja,Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm..mungkin sekarang iya…tapi setelah kakak ku datang…mungkin tidak…" jawab Sakura lesu.

*!Ye!*

Besoknya di rumah Sakura…..

"Sakura udah siap belom?" tanya Ino yang sudah tidak Hinata menunggu dengan sabar di samping Ino.

"Iya…iya…!"Sakura menjawab dengan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari -lagi ia kini seperti laki-laki menggunakan baju kaos abu-abu dengan jaket juga menggunakan aksesoris laki-laki seperti gelang yang segede gambreng dan jam yang khusus untuk jangan lupa dengan sepatu kets sakura yang berwarna putih dengan garis merah dan sempat terpesona karena di mata Ino,Sakura terlihat sangat tampan kalau jadi sekian detik Ino sudah sadar kalau Sakura sebenarnya adalah perempuan.*Grth:hahaha…rasain tuh!Emang enak di kira cowok!:P(di shanaro Sakura)*

"Kau kenapa pig?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Ino.

"Eh.,ti-tidak apa kok…!Aku hanya berfikir kenapa kau sangat tampan saat kau jadi cowok…." Jawab Ino malu.

"HEEEHH?Aku ini perempuan tahu…!Camkan pada ingatan mu baik-baik….!" pekik Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan temanya ini.

"Iya…iya…!Tapi….matamu yang emerlad itu yang bikin mengganjal….tak apa?" tanya Ino menunjuk mata Sakura.

"Ka-kalau di pikir-pikir,Sakura-chan….ma-mata mu memang mengganjal….ka-kalau kau berpakaian be-begini,Sakura-chan…" ujar Hinata.

"Hm…iya juga ya…tidak apa apa….mata ku biarkan begini saja…" kata Sakura.

"Ka-kamu tidak ma-mau pa-pakai soft lens,Sakura-chan?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak….kalau pakai soft lens ribet pakai nya…lagi pula aku tidak ingin menutupi warna bola mata ini…." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa,jidat?" tanya Ino.

"Ya…karena warna bola mata kakak ku sama seperti ku….lihat….!" kata Sakura menunjuk sebuah foto di ruang tamu.

"Ah….iya mirip…" komentar Ino begitu melihat foto yang di tunjuk Sakura.

"Lagi pula….besok aku akan pindah dari rumah ini…." Lanjut Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Hm…karena aku….akan tinggal di rumah khusus untuk grup…sebuah Asrama Tenshi"

"HEEEH?Berarti kau akan tinggal dalam satu atap dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Iya…"

"A-apakah jauh dari sini?"

"Tidak…tempat nya juga ada di Konoha…"

"Oh…ka-kalau begitu ki-kita bisa kumpul-kumpul la-lagi kan?"tanya Hinata

"Iya kita masih bisa bersama kayak gini kok… tenang saja…kalian juga bisa mampir kok…!Ini alamatnya…" kata Sakura memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat rumah.*Grth:ya iyalah!masak mau alamat kuburan?= _="*

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat…!" kata Ino riang-gembira.

*!Ya!*

Sesampai nya di Asrama Tenshi…..

"Holla…holla….Naruto,Gara…" sapa Sakura begitu masuk kedalam ruang tamu yang sebelahnya ruang makan dan dapur.

"Hai…Sakirei…"sapa Gara yang lagi minum teh.

"Hahai….Sakirei…!"sapa Naruto semangat 45.

"Lho?Mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh…Sasuke-nii…dia lagi di kamarnya…"jawab Naruto."Dan siapa mereka?Pacar mu kah?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Ino dan yang mendengar itu langsung Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Oh…mereka ini bukan pacarku…!Mereka ini sahabat-sahabat ku…" jawab Sakura santai.

"Oh…Sakirei…sini sebentar…." kata Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ke halaman belakang.

"Ada apa…?" tanya Sakura tetap hatinya lagi takut setengah mati karena ia takut kalau ia sudah di ketahui kalau dia ini perempuan sama Naruto.

"Apa benar perempuan tadi bukan pacar mu?" tanya Naruto malu-malu

"He?Yang mana?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Ng…yang berambut panjang berwarna biru dan bermata indigo ungu itu…." Jelas Naruto

"Oh…Hinata?Sudah ku bilang mereka bukan pacarku…!"

"Ah,bagus kalau begitu…"

"He?Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm…."

"Ya..?"

"Se-sepertinya…."

"Sepertinya?Jangan gagap deh…kayak Hinata aja…!"

"Ng…se-sepertinya aku suka sama dia…."

Sakura belum mencerna kata-kata Naruto ke detik berikutnya….

"HEEEH?KAU SUKA SAMA HINATA?" pekik Sakura tidak menyangka.

"Ssstt…jangan berisik dong…di dekat sini ada kamarnya Sasuke-nii…nanti kita bisa di timpuk lampu belajar sama Sasuke-nii….!" kata Naruto

"He….maaf… joesonghabnida[1]…" kata Sakura minta maaf.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Hahhhh….kau sama saja seperti Hinata ngomong aja gagap…" kata Sakura menghela nafas.

"Heh?Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya mendengar sesuatu*Grth:bukan sepertinya lagi…tapi memang!:P*

"Ah,tidak tidak….aku tidak bilang apa apa kok…!" elak Sakura.

"Jadi…bagaimana ini….?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm…kamu harus mulai pendekatan sama Hinata dulu…Hinata itu orang nya pemalu banget…." jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudah…ayo kita kembali….lalu kenalkan aku dengan Hinata-chan…!" kata Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari ke dalam.

"Heh?Sejak kapan kau memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel "-chan" ?".

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam….

"Hem…Ino…Hinata…kenalkan ini Gara dan Naruto…" kata Sakura menunjuk Gara dan Naruto.

"Hai…" sapa Gara ke Ino dan Hinata.

"Hahai…Ino…Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto tersenyum langsung blushing habis-habisan.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Gara!" sapa Ino tersenyum manis.

"Ah,se-senang ber-bertemu de-dengan kalian" kata Hinata gagap.

"Nah~…kalau begitu ayo ikut aku…!" kata Sakura menyeret Ino dan Hinata kedalam kamar Sakura.

Di kamar Sakura….

"Wuaaaahhh….jidat,kau benar-benar tinggal di sini…?" kata Ino yang kaget melihat kamar Sakura yang sangat Sakura bernuansa warna cokelat nya saja bisa 3 kali lipat kamar author!

"Lu-luasnya…." guman Hinata kaget juga melihat kamar Sakura.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura membuka pintu dan ia melihat Jiraya di sana.

"Ah,manajer…." guman Sakura mempersilahkan Jiraya masuk.

"Hm….suster…"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini belum resmi jadi Biarawati…" potong Sakura.

"Iya…iya…Sakirei…ada yang mau ku perkenalkan…dia yang akan membantu mu dalam berias nanti…kau pasti kerepotan kan kalau saat berpakaian…." kata Jiraya

"Hem…iya juga sih…"

"Nah~….kalau begitu biar aku kenalkan dia ada Shizune…dia adalah penatarias anggota Cheonsa."jelas Jiraya memperlisahkan Shizune masuk dan duduk di sebelah Ino dan Hinata."Dan…apakah mereka ini teman mu?" tanya Jiraya.

"Iya…mereka juga sudah tahu kok….!" Jawab Sakura santai.

"Oh…begitu…hm…apa Sasuke mencurigaimu?" tanya Jiraya panik.

"Heh?Kurasa tidak…" guman Sakura polos.

"Oh…syukurlah…kau harus hati-hati terhadap Sasuke….Walaupun dia seperti itu…kau harus tetap hati-hati…!Karena ia selalu curigaan…dan yang ke dua kau juga harus hati-hati sama Gara…walaupun ia sangat pendiam dia mungkin berada di sekitar kita dan mendengar percakapan mengerti?" jelas Jiraya.

"Ah, y-ye[2]….aku akan berhati-hati…" jawab Sakura tersentak karena saat Jiraya bilang "Kau mengerti?" itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Nah…sekarang kau bisa tenang karena sudah ada yang mengurusi mu…" guman Jiraya lega.

"Ng…manajer Jiraya…apa boleh teman ku datang ke asrama dan ke manajement?"

"Hm….tentu saja….!"

"Gamsahabnida[3]….!" kata Sakura senang karena akhirnya ia punya teman untuk di ajak ngobrol mengingat yang tinggal di asrama ini hanya Sakura,Sasuke,Gara dan di antara mereka tidak tahu kalau di depan kamar Sakura ada yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka….

Dia adalah….

SASUKE UCHIHA….!

*TBC*

[1] Joesonghabnida=maaf

[2] Ye=ya/baiklah

[3] Gamsahabnida=terima kasih

Yoshhh…!Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 2 nya…!

Bagaimana?Bagaimana?Apakah banyak kekurangan?Tidak puas?Ada banya typo?Gak nyambung?*all:semua nya iya…!**mojok di kamar*

Hm….mungkin di fic ini ada banyak sekali kesalahan….mengingat saya ini juga manusia juga….

Maaf kan saya ya….!Gomen…!

Joesonghabnida…!m(_ _)m

Apakah sama…?*boleh di jawab di review*

Apakah pantas untuk di lanjutkan?*juga boleh di jawab di review*

Yah~….walaupun ada yang bilang ini mirip banget sampai di bilang fic plagiat…..TT-TT

Awal nya saya sempet gak bersemangat gara-gara itu…..tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi….mungkin bisa menambahkan semangat saya biar gak sama lagi dan biar gak di bilang buat fic yang plagiat lagi…^^

Hehehe…akhir kata…..saya minta REVIEW!#plaaaak….!


End file.
